


oh so lovely and innocent

by prettiest_binnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seungmin is baby, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, hyunsung are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: lee minho always had an eye for his high school's valedictorian, strait A, model student, Hwang Hyunjin. since coming to this school hes been nothing but nice to minho, maybe hyunjin wont mind a little dinner date as a thank you? dinner dates leading to late night ice cream runs, the more minho learns the more he feel closer to hyunjin. the day minho planned to officially make hyunjin his, the boy disappeared. never seeing him for 4 years. until one day he had taken a trip to australia to visit a friend for holiday...minho unlocks truth after truth as to why hyunjin left and why he needs to go back, minho would do anything in his power to bring the boy he loves out of trouble.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// ⚠️⚠️‼️ THIS STORY CONTAINS CHILD EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE AND RAPE/NON-CON PLEASE DONT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE. ⚠️⚠️‼️‼️
> 
> hii this is a fresh story im starting so please bare with me when it comes to updates!

innocent and beautiful, that was the definition of Hwang Hyunjin. a boy that looked like he hadnt seen a single day of work in his life, perfecting cured fingernails, beautiful long blonde hair, and sharp eyes. anyone who spared at least a glance at him would assume he came from a wealthy family that had luxuries beyond belief and properties stretching across the Yellow Sea.

at first glance lee minho could clearly see past the facade. something seemed hidden, apart of hyunjin that he was holding back for the pleasure of others. thats what minho saw.

"this class, is a transfer student from the Gyeonggi Province, care to introduce yourself?"  
minhos eyes darted around the room to a certian curly blonde boy, a friend of his from grade school.

"my names lee minho, thank you for being my classmates."  
minho did a quick bow before setting his things down next to an empty seat next to his long time friend, chan. he started getting a feel for the classroom about an hour into the lecture, snapping out of thought when a note was passed to him from the person behind him. 

the note read; "want to take a walk around campus after this? im sure we can get an excuse to have you shown around :) -hyunjin"

minho smiled and nodded to the boy behind him, now known in minhos brain as hyunjin. 

writing back; "id really appreciate that, thank you !"  
and sending the note to hyunjin.

~~

"hey! minho right?"  
minho heard his name being called from across the empty lecture hall.

"hm? oh hyunjin! yes"  
minho smiled brightly at the taller boy.

"hehe great, want to do a walk around the campus?"  
minho nodded eagerly and hyunjin was already in love, grabbing his by his arm he pulled him straight into the school gardens.

"isnt this place beautiful?"  
hyunjin took a deep inhale of the air, minho following.

"i didnt even know we had one of these, i thought this was just for those rich schools."  
minho was in awe of the whole place.

"thats not even the best part."  
hyunjin smiled at him and held his hands, pulling him in through a door hidden away. it was another part of the garden that wasn't finished. it has stained wood chairs and a semi broken gazebo which was made from porcelain, decorated on the inside with beautiful diary lights hanging down.

"this is were they hold private events and special things, well used to anyways.."  
hyunjin sat on the bench clearly upset and fiddling with his fingers.

"what happened?"  
minho took a seat next to him, his fingers grazed hyunjins for just a mere second. 

"every since my- the principal came he kind of ruined the place. made it a living shit hole."  
minho felt bad for the boy and wanted to comfort him.

"im sorry hyunjin...that-"

"Hwang Hyunjin principals office please, Hwang Hyunjin."  
hyunjin squeaked at his name being called even hesitant.

"i-i have to go! we can t-talk later minho!"  
hyunjin quickly bowed and took off runing as fast as he could.

"maybe hes never been in trouble before?"  
minho looked down and noticed hyunjins wallet laying on the floor, most likely forgotten when hyunjin ran off.

"i can return it tomorrow, he seemed kind of busy."  
mimho picked up his backpack and began his walk home, peering into the principals office when he had the chance. he noticed the principal and hyunjin sitting in his office, hyunjin on the brink of tears and what looked like, the older man yelling at him. minho and hyunjins eyes met for a second before hyunjin mouthed to him that he should go. so willingly, minho obeyed. 

~~~

the rest of that night was minho staring at hyunjins wallet that was currently sitting on his nightstand.

"it wouldnt hurt to look."  
minho grabbed and wallet and slowly opened it, he first drew his attention to hyunjins id. a picture of the boy with short black hair and a bright smile. similar to the hyunjin he knews smile. he brought his eyes to look at the boy birthday.

"huh...so im his hyung? cute..."  
minho stared at his picture more before hearing a knock in his door.

"yes mom?!"  
minho yelled from the other end.

"theres a boy with blonde hair here to see you! says hes looking for his wallet!"  
perfect. was all minho could think, grabbing his own wallet he slipped on some shoes and headed out to the front door where hyunjin was waiting

"hi minho do you uh have my-"

"hyung. minho hyung"  
minho smiled and handed hyunjin his wallet and let himself out the door. 

"ah you stalker."  
hyunjins voice was muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"no i just glanced at your birthday thats all."  
minho shrugged.

"well thank you."

"anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

after a few more dinner dates and laughs at the childrens park late at night, mimho couldnt help but feel like there was some part of hyunjin was missing, maybe it was himself? someone he loved?" 

"hyungie!"  
hyunjin ran over to the older male where they had planned to meet up for that night. minho didnt know why hyunjin was only available so late at night but he knew that his mom didnt mind much so neither did minho. 

"hyunjinnie!"  
hyunjin ran into minhos arms to spin him around quickly before putting him back down.

"ice cream hyung?"  
minho nodded and let hyunjin cling himself onto his forearm.

"its so pretty isnt it?"  
hyunjin stared up at the stars while they walked to a local connivence store. 

"the prettiest thing ive ever seen."  
minho stared into hyunjins eyes for a second, catching a glimpse of the solar system in the youngers eyes. 

~~ 

"so there's chocolate, coconut, and mint...you pick jinnie?"  
hyunjin shook his head, reminding minho it was his turn to pick the ice cream. 

"alright then lets get strawberry."  
minho chuckled

"you didnt give me the option of strawberry!"  
hyunjin huffed in annoyance, picking up rainbow sprinkles when he walked passed them.

"im sorry jinnie but you know- hey are you okay..?"  
hyunjin suddenly got tense and clung to minhos arm tightly.

"mhm..lets go pay yeah?"  
minho nodded and lead the boy to the register. minho noticed a woman staring at hyunjin intensely. they had finished paying when the woman tapped on hyunjins shoulder.

"hyunjin? is that you?"  
hyunjin grabbed minhos hand and ran off with him away from the store, in the opposite direction they came.

"who was that hyunjin?!"  
minho asked laughing as they ran faster.

"my mom jackass!"  
hyunjin looked back to laugh with minho and kept on running. by the time they were far enough away, laying on some grass near a tree alongside the han river. 

"holy shit! you just ran away from your mom! what about when you get home? god jinnie why did you do that? do you want to stay at my place?"  
minho suddenly turned serious, cupping hyunjins cheeks in his hands.

"hyungie."  
hyunjin laughed and leaned in to give minho a hug.

"my parents are divorced. i live with my dad."  
minho sighed in relief, at least hyunjin wasnt going to get in trouble. 

"god jin you scared me."  
minho sighed and pulled out the ice cream.

"you worry to much."  
hyunjin smiled and took out the sprinkles.

"i only worry about you, my little trouble maker."  
minho pinched hyunjins cheeks, hyunjin whined and pouted.

"you dont need to worry about me though minho hyung!"  
minho smiled softly.

"of course i do, what would i do if i wasnt worrying over you hm?"  
hyunjins cheeks were full of soft cold ice cream but still heated up, hiding his face in his oversized sweater. 

"knock knock?"  
minho patted hyunjins head and his eyes popped out of his sweater.

"password?"  
minho pretended to think for a minute.

"i like minho?"

"close so ill give it to you"  
hyunjin came out of his sweater to get more ice cream from minho.

"jinnie?"  
hyunjin looked up at minho with big eyes.

"mhm?"  
was all hyunjin could reply because he had been stuffing himself with ice cream.

"that day we met when the principal was talking to you-"  
hyunjins phone began to ring, startling him and minho.

"m-my dad i have to answer this..."  
hyunjin walked a few steps away and picked up the phone coming back in tears. 

"hey, hey whats wrong jinnie? what did he say?" 

"i-i need to go hyung, i'll text you when i get home okay?

and with that he took off.

~~

minho worried about hyunjin day after day but nothing scared him more than waiting at hyunjins door, hopibg hed open it.

"m-minho! what are you doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"i came to see you! i was worried after what happened yesterday."  
hyunjin searched around his house for something and pulled minho in. minho hadn't noticed it before but he noticed it now, hyunjins face had bandaids and his lip was cut, dried blood mixed with fresh. hyunjin locked the door to his room and sat down on the bed with minho.

"jin what happened-"

"i dont want to talk about it."  
hyunjin spoke harshly about the subject, just wantinn to curl up into minhos lap and lay there.

"thats okay, we dont have to talk about it. lets talk about what we want to do in the future?"  
hyunjin laughed at the childish dreams he still clung onto but nonetheless explained to minho.

"i want to live on an island, with the person i love..if i ever find them."  
hyunjin rolled his eyes and minho looked at him sad.

"dont say that! youre stil young right?"  
hyunjin slowly nodded. 

"see! im sure you'll find the perfect person to top and be in charge of, domestically too of course."  
hyunjin whined and hid his eyes with his hands.

"what?"  
minho looked confused, surely anyone would die for hyunjin, his looks, personality, characteristics, what was there not to love?

"i just...thats the reason i avoided sex so much...im not a top or a dom. its just hard to find someone thats willing to top for me because im tall and skinny and they assume i top."  
minho bursted with excitement, if given the chance minho would do anything to be with hyunjin.

"oh baby...if they dont love you because of your position in bed they arent worth it."

minho caressed hyunjins cheek, making circles with his thumb.

"m-minho hyung...?"  
hyunjin lowered minhos hand from his face and inter winded their hands together.

"yes hyunjin?"  
hyunjin bit his bottom lip almost too hard.

"d-do you love me?"  
hyunjins eyes welding with tears threatening to fall.

"yes, yes of course, jinnie i love you so so much."  
minho squeezed his hand tighter. grabbing the hem of his shirt to wipe the younger boys tears.

"i need to tell you something important. but n-not here."

"anything."


	4. Chapter 4

hyunjin had snuck out of the house with minho to talk.

"i wanted to talk about my dad.."  
hyunjin gulped and took a seat next to minho who was sitting at a bench that was lowly lit by the nearby street light.

"okay, go for it jin...."  
minho took a deep breath, juding by past incidents such as the one that happened the night before, minho assumed he wasnt the best person.

"he um,,,"

‼️⚠️⚠️TW// SEXUAL ASSAULT/ NON-CON THIS PART ISNT NECESSARY TO READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE PLOT SO PLEASE SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE.⚠️⚠️‼️

~~

"h-hello?"  
hyunjin walked into the dead silent house 

"hey. where were you huh?"  
hyunjins dad stood at the foot of the basement staring at hyunjin.

"w-was with-"  
hyunjins dad walked over to him and slapped him.

"speak up slut."  
hyunjin was indecisively already crying. he was being pulled between standing up for himself and crying away taking whatever his punishment father gave him. the chains that carried with him day after day. the markings and bruises he left made hyunjin want to burn his skin off. he never wanted to see them again.

"i. was with a friend."  
hyunjin choked out. his dad dragged him out into the basement and threw him onto the mattress that was placed there. his hair scattered across the pillow.

"clothes off. now."  
hyunjin was pulled to sit up by his wrist. hot tears streaming down his face as he slowly discarded one piece of clothing after the next.

~~

"the rest is a blur."  
minho stared with wide eyes. angry tears on his waterline. now wasnt the time to get angry though. hyunjin needed him right now and could always beat the shit out of his dad another day.

"hyunjin baby...im so sorry why didnt you say anything before?"  
hyunjin dried off his eyes a bit before responding.

"i dont know i always trust you but i didnt want you to leave me."  
hyunjin cried harder, minho sitting there holding him as tight as he could.

"from now on you can tell me anything okay?"  
hyunjin nodded, they started to walk to minhos place, his mom had been out of town for a month so it was just him and hyunjin.


	5. Chapter 5

"hyungie.."  
hyunjin called out for minho who was letting hyunjin sit on his couch while he made something for the two to eat.

"yeah baby?"  
hyunjin blushed at the petname and stood up to see what minho was doing.

"um, im sorry i had to tell you all that. its not fair to burden you with my problems."  
minho turned away from the fridge and walked over to hyunjin, gently tucking away his hair behind his ear.

"youre so beautiful jin. you don't deserve anything bad to happen to you and i wish i could protect you from everything, but what you do deserve is someone whos willing to listen to your problems and help you. i want to be that person for you jinnie, i want to help you and solve all your problems. only if you let me."  
hyunjin went in for a hug but instead minho caught his chin and tilted towards his face. 

"may i?"  
minho leaned in closer and hyunjin whispered a small yes. hyunjin hadnt ever been kissed by a guy before but they both knew this was going somewhere they both wanted. minhos hand found a place in hyunjins hair to pull gently on and rest. hyunjins hands on minhos chest. they both pulled away for oxygen, staring into each others eyes.

"hyungie, n-no degradation please.."  
hyunjin clarified.

"thats alright, anything else? safe word?"  
hyunjin thought for a momment and nodded his head.

"i use the traffic light system... n i um might be a little too shy..."  
minho smiled and kissed the bridge of hyunjins nose.

"perfect. i just want to make you comfy baby boy. thats okay right? petnames?"  
hyunjin blushed and nodded. minho took a mental note of everything hyunjin said, leading the younger boy to his room. softly letting hyunjin flop onto his bed, while he was grabbing some lube and a condom. 

"comfortable enough baby?"  
hyunjin faced back towards minho who was on the otherside of the room.

"yeah, im okay."  
hyunjin took a deep breath as minho came back and laid the stuff onto his nightstand next to his bed.

"youre so pretty baby boy."  
minho crawled on top of hyunjin and kissed his cheeks and jawline, slowly moving down, marking his neck softly so that it wouldnt mark as vibrant. 

"hyungie t-take off his shirt first...?"  
hyunjin asked politely, normally used to being the only one naked.

"of course jinnie."  
minho calmly smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt, showing off his lightly toned body. hyunijn hesitating but nonetheless gently put his hand on minhos body.

"dont be scared, its okay we arent rushing. take your time baby."  
minho went down to press a kiss on hyunjins lips before grabbing his hand to trace it around his body.

"pretty..."  
hyunjin whispered, then looking into minhos eyes

"hm, such a sweet and polite baby.."  
minho caressed his inner thigh making the boy under him squirm.

"h-hyungie! jinnie s-sensitive there.."  
minho laughed at the boys cuteness and use of 3rd person.

"right, hyungie wont do it again i promise."  
hyunjin brought minho closer and pecked his lips and giggled.

"you ready baby?"  
minho pressed kisses to hyunjins collarbone and his hands worked their way up his sweater. hyunjin flinched at minhos touch, minho noticed hyunjin looking uncomfortable and stopped.

"hey, jinnie whats your color baby?"  
hyunjin was on the brink of tears, blinking them away and balancing his breathe again.

"y-yellow.."

"why are you yellow baby?"  
minho rubbed circles onto hyunjins shoulder.

"i-its just....been a while since ive done it with...anyone else.."  
hyunjin took small breathes and calmed himself.

"sweetheart im not going to hurt you. id never think about that in a million years. my precious boy.."  
minho pushed off hyunjins sweater gently once the boy gave him permission.

"how beautiful, my jinnies cute little tummy huh?"  
minho peppered kisses all over the youngers stomach.

"hyungie, j-jins ready now."  
minho smiled softly and ran his fingers through hyunjins hair.

"mhm? you sure?"  
hyunjin nodded and minho carefully undid his pants.

"still good?"  
minho slid down his boxers and watched his dick spring up and stick to his stomach.

"y-yeah. m ready, green, p-please fuck jinnie, hyungie..."  
minho assured him he wasnt going anywhere as he grabbed the lube and spread a good amount on his fingers. gaining grip of hyunjins legs by his knees he pulled them apart, careful not to overstimulate hyunjins inner thigh.

"gonna put two in, relax sweetheart okay?"  
hyunjin nodded, his eyes tightly closed since minho pulled off his sweater. minho slid the two first digits in earning a gasp from hyunjin due to the coldness of the lube.

"so tight for hyungies fingers hm jinnie?"

hyunjin whimpered as minho inserted a third finger.

"my baby boy's doing so well."  
minho trailed hickeys over hyunjins collarbone and lightly on his neck.

"hyungie, m ready now please."  
hyunjin looked up at him with big eyes, minho couldnt say no. hyunjin almost whined from the openness when minho pulled his fingers out, whipping away the extra lube on his dick. he grabbed a condom and extra lube to made sure he didnt hurt hyunjin at all.

"you ready sweetheart?"  
hyunjin took a deep breath and held onto minhos upper arms for support, then, nodding. minho lined up his tip against hyunjins hole, slowly going until all of him was inside of hyunjin. hyunjin was squirming everywhere and whining fairly high pitched.

"does it hurt baby boy? i promise you'll feel good in a minute."  
minho whispered into the youngers ear as he bottomed out, waiting for the okay to go.

"y-you can m-move..."  
hyunjin took deep breaths but they ended when minho started moving.

"ah- h-hyungie, f-feels good."  
hyunjins back arched as minho picked up pace and set himself at a rough pace.

"s-so big..."  
hyunjin moans and whines were so high pitched minho hadnt heard the younger like this before, and now hes glad he is. taking in every single little noise hyunjin made.

"mh, g-gonna come, h-hyungie!"

"come for me baby boy dont ask for permission next time, minho kissed hyunjin while he pumped his cock with his free hand, while also keeping his pace steady. with those words hyunjin came all over minhos hand and his own stomach.

"think you could hold off for a little baby?"  
hyunjin shook his head. his whole body was sore and sensitive.

"well got any other ideas? hyungie has to come too."  
minho pulled out of hyunjin and threw the condom into a nearby trashcan.

"hyungie can jinnie suck you off? m think im pretty good at it..."  
hyunjin suggested waiting for an answer. minho laughed and nodded while hyunjin found a hair tie in his back pocket, handing it to minho to tie his hair back. minho laughed again and collected all of hyunjins loose long hair into a ponytail, tying it over twice.

"good?"  
hyunjin gave him a thumbs up and got on his knees at the foot of the bed. hyunjin sat pliantly with his mouth open and eyes closed, waiting for minho to say or do something.

"youre so cute jin."  
minho ran his fingers through hyunjins hair, stroking his cock a little to get some precum out. alining himself with hyunjins mouth, minho grabbed hold of hyunjins hair, sightly guiding the boy forward.

"you wanna do it or do you need help baby?"  
hyunjin got suddenly flustered and told him that he needed help shyly.

"dont be shy its okay, i'll guide you."

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

"hyung?"  
hyunjin woke up slightly panicked for a second, before coming aware of his surroundings and noticed minho.

"im right here baby boy, come here."  
hyunjin took a deep breath of relief, he laid next to minho, curled into the olders arms.

"did you sleep good?"  
minho kissed the top of his head.

"mhm, thank you hyung. for everything."  
minho didnt say anything and just held the boy tighter.

~~~

"i'll see you tomorrow."  
hyunjin collecting his things, pecking minhos cheek he waved goodbye and started his dreaded walk home.

"i...i love you.."  
minho said out loud when hyunjin was far enough away. he sat at his kitchen table trying to recollect the night him and hyunjin just had. the boy never leaving his mind the whole day.

~~

"hwang hyunjin?"  
the teacher announced while doing attendance. hyunjin wasnt anywhere to be seen since the other day when he left minhos house.

"hey chan?"  
minho called out to him.

"mhm?"

"have you talked to hyunjin recently?"  
chan took a moment then shook his head no.

~~

this repeated day after day, everytime minho tried going to hyunjins house no one opened up, hyunjin blocked minho on messages and made all his social media private, he had gone completely off the grid with no signs that he was leaving in the first place. minho talked to everyone that mightve known where the boy went but no one knew, he even went back to the convince store and asked who the lady was that talked to hyunjin, she was in fact his mother and not even she knew where he was, she only knew that he left with his dad. days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. minho never gave up trying to find out where hyunjin had went, even after three years. already he had graduated high school and was going to college and rooming with chan. who, despite all of minhos frustration and screaming stayed by his side because he knew that what he needed most right then and there.

~~

"minho, i was thinking, you should come to australia with me for our vacation. its not like you have anything better to do you know?"  
chan started getting his large suitcase from their attic.

"i mean, i dont know.."  
minho sighed as he shut off the tv.

"please? i want to go home but not alone."  
chan pouted and pulled on minhos arm to get him up.

"fine i'll go."  
minho sighed and chan scrambled to get the other suitcase.


End file.
